


Household Hierarchy

by SomeoneUseStiles (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Breeding Kink, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Gags, Knotting, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Knotting, Other, Rimming, Sexual Slavery, Spitroasting, Voyeurism, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SomeoneUseStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek brings home a dog for Stiles to take care of -- in all ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Household Hierarchy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:
> 
> anonymous said:
> 
> So hello I really like the idea of bestiality in fic so maybe you could do one where derek brings home a stray dog. Stiles is like Derek's servant boy or belongs to derek. So derek brings home the dog cause he saw it on the street and decided to adopt it but also cause he wants to see stiles get fucked by the dog. So when he demands that the dog should be taken care of (in like every way ahem sexually) stiles is really scared and apprehensive but he has to do it cause he's scared of derek :s
> 
> Today is also my birthday, and this prompt was so close to id!fic that I just had to write it as a present to myself.

Derek didn't know dog breeds very well, but he thought the stray was some sort of mastiff. He also thought it hadn't been a stray for very long, because it wandered around the block of outdoor cafes, padding right up to people and begging them for food, and it didn't smell sick or injured.

Then it looked at Derek, and even though he was eating lunch with his sister, he couldn't look away from those eyes. Soulful brown eyes, so like his Stiles's. He only managed to tear his gaze away when Laura's voice grew increasingly strident as she saw he wasn't paying attention.

By the time they paid for their meal and Laura left, the stray had moved up the street. Derek was just going to go home, but he remembered those eyes, and couldn't just leave the dog there.

All Derek had was a bit of leftover pulled pork sandwich he'd been going to take home to Stiles, but they had plenty of food at home, and Stiles had already had lunch. So he persuaded the dog over -- easy enough when he pulled out the pork -- and spent a few minutes making friends with the dog, giving it -- him -- a bit of pork and scratching his back until he was butting his head into Derek gently to ask for more.

By the time the rest of the sandwich was gone, the dog, who had no collar or tags, was eager to follow Derek to his car. Derek took him to the vet, where Dr. Deaton proclaimed him to be probably an abandoned stray, and would Derek like to give him a new home?

"I don't think he's been abandoned long, but if you would like to come back later today, I can give him a more thorough exam for parasites and anything else he might have picked up as a stray," Dr. Deaton offered. "And it seems his previous owners didn't get him fixed, so would you like to make an appointment for that?"

Derek looked at the dog, that big dog that already seemed to trust him, and said, "No, I think we'll be fine without it."

Dr. Deaton nodded. "Thinking of having him out for stud? He looks like a full-blood Spanish Mastiff to me. You would probably get plenty of requests."

Now there was an idea. Derek even already had a bitch the dog could mount.

So while Dr. Deaton gave the dog a more thorough examination to make sure he was ready to go home, Derek drove to the nearest PetSmart to get all the paraphernalia that came with dogs. He got the tag inscribed BRUNO, deciding that was a good name for a mastiff, along with Derek's name and phone number, then went back to the vet clinic to pick up his dog.

Bruno was ready to take home when Derek got back to the clinic, and he eagerly bathed Derek's face with his tongue when Derek knelt down to put the collar and leash on. Derek laughed, wiping away the kiss, and led Bruno out to the car again.

When they got home and Derek unclipped the leash, Bruno went off to explore his new home, tail wagging. Derek put Bruno's food and water dish in the kitchen, then put away the food and treats and other dog things he'd bought.

He had not, however, bought any dog toys. He already had what he wanted Bruno to play with.

Stiles was still in the box in the bedroom where Derek had left him when he went to lunch with Laura. Derek opened up the lid and smiled to see his boy dozing with his head resting against the side, mouth open wide around the ball gag. Derek fully pushed the lid back and got a hand on the boy's collar, waking him up and pulling him out.

"I brought home a surprise for you," he said, letting Stiles stumble to his hands and knees outside the box. Derek got his hands on the boy's hips and pulled him around to see he still had the plug in, keeping him open. "And it looks like you've been a good boy, keeping yourself open for me. I'll let you meet your surprise and then you can show me what a good fucktoy you are."

Stiles stood with wobbly feet and followed Derek out to the living room, where Derek could smell Bruno. The dog was sitting down in front of the couch, and his tail thumped the floor when he turned his head and saw Derek. Stiles, on the other hand, made a muffled noise of surprise through the gag when he saw the dog.

"That's right, I got a new pet," Derek said, pulling Stiles in front of him to let the dog sniff him all over. "And I know sometimes you're bored when I'm at work, Stiles, so I'm going to let him be your responsibility. I'll walk him in the morning, but I want you to feed him and play with him and make sure he has enough water. Let him outside in the backyard if he needs to go out. Anything he wants, you give him."

Yes. He was growing more attached to the idea the more he thought about it.

He pushed on Stiles's shoulders until the boy dropped to his knees on the rug in front of the TV. He bent the boy over and pulled out his plug, placing it on the coffee table, before angling his ass towards Bruno and pulling his cheeks apart to present the dog with the gaping hole.

Bruno perked his ears up, watching, as Derek pulled his dick out of his pants, tugged Stiles's hips up further, and slammed inside the boy's open cunt in one long thrust. Stiles groaned through his gag, his chest and face pressed against the floor, as he took his fucking easily.

"You're going to take care of him, Stiles," Derek grunted, thrusting wildly into that tight, hot cunt. "Even like this. Such a good fucktoy. Can't wait to watch him mount you and breed you." 

Stiles's noises took on a tone of alarm, and he struggled to get his hands under him and push himself up, but Derek put on hand on his upper back to keep him down, and continued telling him about his new role.

"You're already the bitch of this house. Now you can be a real bitch. Get bred by a nice stud." Derek angled Stiles's hips up and kept pounding. Off to the side, Bruno watched them, his ears perked up. "You'll do anything he wants. Whenever he wants. Just get on your knees and present your slutty little hole all day. Let yourself be mounted and fucked."

Derek took pity on his boy, whose muffled cries were turning plaintive, and angled his thrusts to hit the boy's prostate. He made the boy come on his cock, then allowed himself to come as well, filling his boy up with his seed.

As much as he loved being in that warm, wet cunt, he pulled out soon, but grabbed the boy's ass before he could move. He moved to the side, pulling Stiles's cheeks open so the dog could see the gaping hole oozing come.

"Bruno!" he called softly. The dog's ear twitched -- he was still learning his new name. "Come here, boy! Bruno!"

Bruno hauled himself up and padded over to Derek and Stiles. Derek swiped up come with one finger, and held it out for Bruno to sniff. The dog did, and followed Derek's finger back to Stiles's cunt. Derek wiped his finger clean on Stiles's taint, then patted the boy's spread cheeks.

"Come on, boy, lick," Derek told Bruno. "Get your new bitch all nice and clean."

Stiles jumped beneath Derek's hands when the dog's rough tongue licked over his hole, but Derek held him steady for Bruno's rimming as the dog slurped and licked the come out of his cunt. When it was finally gone, Derek raised a hand to scratch behind Bruno's ears and tell him what a good boy he was.

Bruno wandered off, and Derek released Stiles's hips, letting the boy slump over. He reached up to unfasten the gag and pulled it out of Stiles's mouth, then gave the boy a minute to catch his breath and cough a little.

"Derek, please," the boy said urgently, but then Derek grabbed his collar again and pulled Stiles's face to his groin.

"Clean me up first," he said, and held onto Stiles's hair as the boy wrapped his mouth around Derek's cock, licking up the last traces of Derek's come and his own cunt.

"Good," Derek said, releasing Stiles's head and letting him pull away, tucking himself back into his pants. "Now, what did you want to say?"

Stiles looked down. "Please, Derek, sir. He's -- he's a _dog_. I don't…"

Derek crouched down so he could meet the boy's eyes. "He's my dog," Derek said, gently. "And I want to see him mount you. You both need to learn the new hierarchy of this household."

"But he's a dog," Stiles whispered.

"And you're my toy," Derek reminded him. "This a chance for you to prove you can be a good fucktoy. Now, here is what I want you to do. For the rest of today, you're going to stay on the floor, showing off your slutty hole for me and for Bruno. Show him that you can be a good bitch for him, that you're ready to be mounted and bred. If you're good, tonight I'll fill you again before we go to bed. Then tomorrow, while I'm at work, you're going to open yourself up and keep yourself open throughout the day, and you'll let him mount you whenever and wherever he wants. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Stiles breathed, voice shaking.

"Good," Derek said, giving his boy a hard pat on the cheek. "You really are my favorite fuckdoll."

For the rest of the day, Stiles crawled anywhere he wanted to go in the house. When he and Bruno were in the same room, he always made sure to flash his cunt at the dog, wiggling his ass enticingly. Bruno would usually tilt his head in interest, but he did not yet seem inclined to mount the bitch presenting for him.

Derek allowed Stiles to sit at the table as they ate dinner, and then to stretch out over his lap with a book as Derek read one of his own. He did grab a cheek and open it up to show off his toy's hole whenever Bruno wandered by, and Stiles did not utter one word more of protest.

To reward his toy for being a good boy, Derek fucked his face on the bed that night, knotted his mouth, and let him swallow all of Derek's hot come. And when the knot went down, he let the boy nurse on his cock all night.

The next morning, Derek took Bruno for a walk before work. When they got back, Bruno still full of energy, he found Stiles still on the bed, opening up his hole with his own long fingers. Derek left him to it and got ready for work, satisfied that Bruno would have a way to expend the rest of his energy.

Throughout the day, though, he wished he was home. He would have liked to see the first time Bruno bred his new bitch. How the huge dog covered the boy, and how Stiles opened up for his stud. How Bruno would knot and tie him, and how Stiles would follow the dog around all day, continually presenting his cunt to be mounted.

Derek had to go to the bathroom mid-morning to jerk off into the toilet at the lovely series of images.

Maybe he should buy some cameras. Not for every room, but for all the rooms Bruno was likely to take his bitch in -- the bedroom, the living room, maybe the kitchen and the den. And Derek wouldn't mind having video of himself fucking his toy as well.

When Derek got home, however, he found Stiles red-faced and desperate, presenting in front of a Bruno who just lay curled up on the floor. He bowed his head and sat back on his ankles when he noticed Derek, and burst out with, "I'm sorry, sir! I've been presenting for him all day, but he wouldn't mount me!"

Derek paused, looking at the desperate boy and the snoozing dog. "Did you at least take care of his other needs?"

Stiles nodded rapidly, darting a quick glance up at Derek.

"Hmm. Well, I'm going to get changed, and when I come back, we'll see what to do about this."

Derek already had an idea.

When Derek got back out to the living room, now clad in t-shirt and sweatpants, he found Stiles still on his knees with his head bowed. Feeling a sudden surge of affection for the boy, who did try to obey after all, he scratched his hand through Stiles's hair.

"It's okay, Stiles, I'm not mad at you," he said, watching tension leak out of the boy's body at his words. "I think maybe Bruno just didn't realize you were there for him to breed. Maybe I confused him by fucking you in front of him yesterday while in this shape. I think he might need to see me taking you in my other shape before he gets it."

Stiles stiffened beneath his hand. "Then you still want--" He cut himself off.

"To see him mount you?" Derek smiled. "Oh yes."

Derek tested the boy's hole to make sure he was stretched and wet enough, then removed his clothes again. He called, "Bruno!" and waited for the dog to open his eyes and face him, then he started shifting. His bones shifted, fur sprouting over his skin, and soon he stood on four legs instead of two.

Bruno was staring at him, now on his feet as well. Derek padded over to greet him, show he wasn't a threat, and establish dominance -- easily done with a flash of his eyes; animals instinctively submitted to a werewolf -- before he moved back over to Stiles.

This was far from the first time he'd fucked his toy in wolf form, and Stiles knew what to do. He was on his hands and knees again, hips lowered and ass thrust out. Derek licked over his hole briefly, enjoying the musky taste, before he hopped up on Stiles's back and thrust forward, searching for his cunt.

He found the loose hole after only a few thrusts. He drove forward into his toy, enraptured as always by the tightness and heat, before remembering the specific purpose of this fucking. He turned his head to the side to see Bruno watching him mount his bitch, ears perked up and tongue lolling out. Between his legs, his cock was starting to emerge from its sheath.

Perfect. Derek turned his attention back to his bitch, scrabbling his forelegs for better leverage on Stiles's shoulders. He drove forward again and again, listening to his boy's cries. Soon his knot started swelling and he shoved it in and in until it caught on Stiles's rim, tying them together. He stayed perched on Stiles's back as he came, flooding the boy's cunt with hot wolf come for long minutes until his knot started to shrink.

Bruno didn't need specific instructions to approach when Derek's knot finally tugged free and he pulled away. Bruno started licking at Stiles's sloppy, used cunt as soon as Derek was off his boy. And Derek had only just started to shift back to human when Bruno lifted his paws to Stiles's shoulders and mounted him, his long doggy dick finding Stiles's loose hole easily.

"That's my good boy," Derek crooned when he was upright again. He ignored Stiles's cries and trembling as he circled the pair, crouching low to watch the dog rut into his new bitch, furry balls swaying beneath him as the cock barely left the open hole before it thrust back inside. "Such a smart, good boy, Bruno! Breed that bitch. Shove him full of your cock and your come until he's pregnant with your puppies."

The dog grinned at him from atop Stiles, his hips pistoning in hard and fast until Stiles was choking on his noises. God, this was as beautiful as he'd thought it would be. Stiles was not really a small boy, but the dog on top of him seemed to dwarf him. And Derek had taken his boy in front of mirrors before, but now he could really step back and watch how beautifully Stiles submitted, how easily he was owned and fucked and _used_.

Yes, Derek would definitely be investing in some cameras.

Eventually Bruno started grinding more than thrusting into the boy's cunt, and Derek knew he was knotting him. "Good boy, Bruno!" Derek praised. "Knot that bitch. Breed him good. Show him who owns who in this house." Beneath the dog, Stiles shuddered.

Like Derek, Bruno stayed on top of his bitch as they were tied together. When he finally pulled free, Derek left his toy collapsed on the floor as he led Bruno to the kitchen and gave him a treat and a good scratching, praising him again and again for being a good stud and breeding his bitch so well.

And a few weeks later, after a day of surreptitiously watching his surveillance cameras on his phone at work, seeing the way Bruno mounted his bitch all over the house, Derek returned home to see Bruno taking Stiles again. Derek grinned smugly, pleased with himself and his life, and walked over to the rutting pair as he pulled his dick out of his pants. He fed his cock into Stiles's open, panting mouth and fucked deep into his throat, cutting off the boy's moans and whimpers as he began to thrust.

There was nothing more rewarding than having pets.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://someoneusestiles.tumblr.com/), if you want to say hi or drop me a prompt.


End file.
